


Hivellystä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Toteutumaton seksuaalinen jännite, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, romantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kestää tasan seitsemän sekuntia, niin Sherlock myöhemmin Johnille paljastaa, ennen kuin John tajuaa Sherlockin avanneen silmänsä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hivellystä

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wax On, Wax Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550011) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt). 



> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Faktaahan on, että Sherlockilla (eli Cumberbatchilla) on täydelliset huulet. John on kanssani samaa mieltä, joten siitä syntyi tämä ficci. Tai oikeastaan siitä syntyi ficci nimeltään Wax On, Wax Off, josta tämä ficci on käännetty suomeksi. Kuriositeettina mainittakoon, että alkuperäisessä ficissä ei ollut hiveltäminen-sanaa, mutta koska otsikon sanaleikki ei toiminut suomeksi, oli pakko keksiä jotain! Sanottakoon vielä se, että ficin alkuperäinen nimi toimii tribuuttina hienolle vanhalle leffalle, jonka saatat tietää, jos olet kaltaiseni oldie ;) Kiitokset Yollelle betailusta <3
> 
> VAROITUS: Tämä ficci ei sovellu luettavaksi sellaiselle, jolle siirappiromantiikan lukeminen on negatiivinen asia. Omalla vastuulla!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan._

"John?"

"Niin?"

"Minun täytyy ajatella. Haluan että hivellät."

"Anteeksi mitä?"

"Hivellät. Se mitä teet, kun luulet että olen nukahtanut."

"Ai..."

"Älä nyt herran tähden näytä noin yllättyneeltä. Totta kai tiedän siitä."

"Tuota, pulssisi hidastui ja hengityksesi oli niin rauhallista, että oletin..."

"Tietysti oletit. Voisitko nyt hiveltää? Pyydän."

Sherlock työntää vahaa korviinsa ja paneutuu vuoteelle. Hän sulkee silmänsä, ja hänen pitkät ripsensä luovat rosoisia varjoja kulmikkaille poskille.

John lähestyy varovasti: askel, toinen. Hän aprikoi, pitäisikö hänen istua sängyn reunalle, mutta päättää kuitenkin asettua makuulleen Sherlockin viereen. Upouusi parisänky on tarpeeksi iso heille molemmille, eikä rouva Hudson ole viikkoon puhunut mistään muusta kuin siitä. Lehdistön pelossa he joutuivat tilaamaan sen rouva Hudsonin nimellä.

Sherlock ristii sormensa vatsansa päälle. Hän näyttää rentoutuneelta, vaikka John tietää varsin hyvin, että hänen aivonsa toimivat jo täydellä vauhdilla. Se ei vähennä Johnin halua katsella Sherlockia. Häntä ei oikeastaan edes haittaa, että Sherlock onkin tietoinen hänen yöllisistä teoistaan. Jos Sherlock ei ole kertaakaan vastustellut _hiveltämistä_ , hänen täytyy joko pitää siitä tai vähintäänkin sietää sitä siinä määrin, ettei ole vaivautunut puhumaan asiasta.

Nyt John ei malta enää odottaa. Hän ojentaa etusormensa ja pyyhkäisee kevyesti maailman täydellisintä ylähuulta: herkullisesti ulkoneva kaksoiskaarre rajaa kalpean ihon hailakanpunaisesta. John seuraa sormellaan ääriviivoja ja pitää kosketuksen tarpeeksi voimakkaana, jotta se ei kutittaisi, mutta tarpeeksi kevyenä tunteakseen. Samettisen ihon koskettaminen kiihdyttää Johnin sykettä, ja hikihelmet alkavat muodostua hänen omalle ylähuulelleen.

"Täydelliset", John mutisee matalalla äänellä. Hän tietää, ettei Sherlock voi kuulla vahan läpi. "Kerrassaan täydelliset."

John haluaisi seurata huulillaan sormen kulkemaa polkua, mutta se olisi liikaa. Vaikka Sherlock suvaitseekin hiveltämisen ja saa siitä kaiketi jonkinlaista mielenrauhaa, suudelma rikkoo sallitun rajan. John ei ole tyhmä.

Sherlockin leuassa on harvinainen, hentoinen sänki. John pyyhkäisee sitä ranteellaan samalla, kun hänen sormensa jatkaa sileän ihon hyväilyä. Äärettömän erilaiset tuntoaistimukset saavat Johnin haukkomaan henkeään. Viime kerrasta on jo niin kauan. John on luonteeltaan kärsivällinen, mutta hänenkin itsehillinnällään on rajansa.

"Rakastan sinua, senkin röyhkeä paskiainen", John henkäisee hädin tuskin kuuluvasti. "Voi luoja, kuinka paljon sinua haluan."

Kestää tasan seitsemän sekuntia, niin Sherlock myöhemmin Johnille paljastaa, ennen kuin John tajuaa Sherlockin avanneen silmänsä. Täydellinen amorinkaari venyy Johnin sormen alla. Sherlock hymyilee.

"Niin", John äännähtää ja nousee ylös. Hänen kasvoilleen kiipeää puna, vaikka Sherlock ei olekaan kuullut hänen sanojaan.

"Kiitos", Sherlock lausuu maaten edelleen sängyllä.

"Ole hyvä", John vastaa ylikorostaen suunsa liikkeitä. Hän kääntyy lähteäkseen ja kuulee Sherlockin nousevan istumaan.

"Minä en ole röyhkeä. Paskiainen toisinaan. Esimerkiksi nyt, kun uskottelin tunkevani vahaa korviini. Mutta röyhkeä en ole koskaan."

John jähmettyy käsi ovennuppia puristaen ja toivoo, että musta aukko tulisi ja nielaisisi hänet. He ovat Sherlockin kanssa nyt oikeassa parisuhteessa, jos parisuhteista voi koskaan puhua Sherlockin ollessa kyseessä. John sietää tarkkoja rajoja, jotka Sherlock on kosketuksille asettanut, silloin harvoin kuin sallii niitä lainkaan; nyt hänen kärsivällisyytensä syy on selvinnyt myös Sherlockille.

Ei sitä pitäisi hävetä, John tietää sen, mutta kaikesta huolimatta hän pelkää, että on mennyt liian pitkälle. Hän odottaa jotain, mitä tahansa, mutta Sherlock pysyy hiljaa. John kääntää ovennuppia.

"John."

"Niin?"

"En ole koskaan ennen antanut kenenkään koskea huuliani. Saati sitten nukkua vieressäni."

"Ja sieltä se röyhkeys tuli", John toteaa. Hän hymyilee leveästi sulkiessaan oven.


End file.
